custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Feelings of Fun
Feelings of Fun is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode that aired in May 13, 1997. It was the eleventh episode of the 20-episode mini season to promote Season 4. It was a semi-remake of Oh, What a Day! Plot BJ has a really sad day. First, he got soup in his eyes. Then, he slips on a banana peel. Then, he accidently trips on a nail and the nail got stuck on his knee, causing his bowl of cereal into Baby Bop's yellow blankey. Then, he accidently bumps into Chip and a pile of books fall into the floor. Then, he accidently leaves the door open and can't find Pickles everywhere. Pickles is BJ and Baby Bop's cat. Also, BJ was running fast in the classroom and accidentally stubs his toe on the wall, and Barney gives a big bandage cast on BJ's toe to make it all beter, And the final time is when BJ accidently spills ice cream into the floor by accident, and Barney gives him a brand new ice cream to make it all better. It's up to Barney and the kids to cheer him up. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Carlos *Chip *Rebbeca *Hannah Songs #Barney Theme Song #This Is Not My Day #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My LIttle Cat Gone? Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone #The Barney Bag #I Can See It On Your Face #It's OK to Cry #I Can Laugh #When I Get Mad #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #If You're Happy and You Know It #I Put a Smile On #I Love You Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume.. *The Barney costume used in "Barney's Talent Show" was also used in this episode. *The musical arrangements used in "A Welcome Home" were also used in this episode. *When BJ screams while he got soup in his eyes, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's eyes from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes). *When BJ cries "Whoa!!" while he slipped on a banana peel, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When BJ screams while he trips on a nail, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell land on SpongeBob's head), except it was pitched down to -2. *When BJ cries after he got the nail stuck to his knee, BJ's cries are the same as Stu's cries from "Angelica Breaks a Leg" (when Stu cries about Angelica being fine), except they are pitched up to +3. *Rebecca's hairsyle is different. She's got her hair straight instead of her hair braided from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *This episode and other April - June Season 4 episodes feel like Season 3 episodes, because they still used the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, Season 3's musical arrangments and background music are used in all episodes, and they still use the Season 3 school, treehouse and playground. Quotes *BJ: I remember what happened to me. *flashbacks from the morning BJ had *BJ: Look at me, I'm taking a bath with my rubber duckie. soap in his eyes, and screams Ahhh!! My eyes! Help me Sissy! *to the school playground *Barney: Then, what happened BJ. *BJ: Well, I was rollerskating on the sidewalk, and i accidentally sliped on a banana spill *flashbacks from rollerskating BJ had *BJ: Look at Me, i'm rollerskating guys! on a banana spill Whoa!! down on the ground *to the school playground again